Nobita Changes
by Fakhir
Summary: After being scolded by Teacher and seeing that Shizuka is not with him, Nobita finally decides to open his eyes to the cruel world.
1. Chapter 1

In Tokyo , the capital of Japan , in the house of Nobi , Nobita was sleeping soundly even when doaremon was shaking him terribly , the clock on the table was ringing loudly signifying that it was the time of his school but he was still asleep. " Wake up Nobita , look it's already five minutes past 7:30 . You are going to be late ." he said shaking him but nobita just smiled in his sleep showing that he was having a good dream . A vein popped on doaremon's head and he stood up . " Fine I wont wake you up ." he said in anger and stormed down . But on his way his anger vanished again replaced by worry , he turned back with a sigh and went to wake nobita again.

" Nobita , doaremon , breakfast is ready ." a female voice came from . " Okay mom." doaremon said and looked back at nobita before sighing again and punching him in the head instantly waking nobita up with a yelp of pain . Nobita opened his eyes and glared at doaremon but before he could yell, the sound of alarm came in his ears and he on instinct looked at clock to have wide eyes . " I'm late!" he shouted and dashed down the stairs causing doaremon to sigh and shake his head . He was seriously worried over nobita. With nobita's current behavior , it was most certainly impossible that his future was going to be changed a bit. He needed to give him a lecture soon. He again sighed and also went downstairs . Nobita hurriedly ate the breakfast " Nobita slow down or you will choke ." his mom said . " Your mom is right , slow down " now his father said from his chair on the table. But he ate at the same pace and took the last piece of bread along with his backpack . He ran out of the door " I'm going ." his voice came in the house and now all left members in the house sighed at his antics.

" Miyamoto " an gruff voice called out in a classroom . " Present ." the boy said and the teacher marked the attendance before calling out the next name " Nobita ." but no answer came . Teacher looked up " Nobita " he said but still no answer came . A girl wearing a pink skirt along with pink blouse looked back at the empty seat in worry. She had two short ponies . " Sir nobita is again late ." a boy who had a face like a fox in green shirt and brown shorts said with a smirk . " He must have overslept again ." a tan fat boy in orange shirt with white stipe and black pants said causing the whole class to laugh. They both also laughed . They were Suneo and Gian . The teacher also sighed and at cue the door of class opened to reveal a panting nobita . " You are late again nobita , just how many times are you going to do this ?" sir asked in scolding tone causing nobita to look down . " Sorry sir I overslept." he said provoking another wave of laughter from the class . In the whole class only shizuka and dekisuki weren't laughing .

Nobita looked at the ground in sadness and anger . " Come in and don't let it happen again ." sir said with a sigh . Nobita nodded slowly and came in before sitting in his chair. He opened his backpack and looked up to see shizuka sending him a smile of reassurance . He returned her smile softly and went back to unpacking . Gian and Suneo were smirking as they already had a plan for nobita . The routine until break passed the same for nobita with the usual scolding of sir . The bell ran signifying that it was break now . Everyone ate the lunch but nobita just stirred the contents with fork . Shizuka's eye caught something and she looked back at nobita and saw that he was not eating anything , he also looked downcast. She felt sad and was about to go and talk to him but dekisuki came up to her " Oh shizuka are you free this evening ?" he asked causing her to look at him forgetting about nobita . She thought before nodding with a smiled " Yes I am free but why?" she asked . Dekisuki smiled " Well I wanted you to come to my house , I wanted to study with you." he said causing her to nod with a smile " Okay dekisuki , I'll come ." she said .

Meanwhile she was talking to dekisuki, gian placed a hand on nobita's shoulder and squeezed strongly causing nobita to double over in pain " Nobita if you don't want to eat then I'll be happy to finish it for you." he said with a smirk and nobita could only stare at his desk as gian took his lunch away. Suneo was confused , he had expected nobita to retort with gian and then finally cry but was surprised as nobita looked only at his desk and nothing more. " Suneo lets go ." gian said while going out of the classroom causing suneo to flinch and run towards gian . Shizuka didn't knew but she was also walking with dekisuki out of the class. While nobita was the only one left in the classroom and he could only feel loneliness as well as sadness . There was also an hint of self loathe in it. He just sat there and kept thinking for what seemed like eternity before walking out of the classroom with his shoulders slumped and his hands in his pockets . He continued looking at the ground while walking . It was like his body was on autopilot mode and he came in the playground and was about to sit on the step where he always sat . He sat unknowingly cutting a string which was connected to a nearby pole and finally to the bucket of water which was turned dropping all the water on nobita .

All the kids who saw him laughed holding their stomachs . Gian and suneo high fived and laughed . Finally after whole five minutes of laughing everyone had stopped . Gian and suneo now both were confused . They looked at each other before looking at nobita who still hadn't moved an inch . Finally nobita's hand raised taking his glasses off and ran a hand through his wet hair so that all of them were turned up before looking at gian . Gian somehow felt a chill in his spine at the sight of nobita's eyes which felt so empty. He had wide eyes . Suneo sure was surprised but was oblivious to gian's reaction . Nobita again surprised everyone as he stood up without a word before going in the sunlight so that his wet clothes were dry. " What's wrong with nobita ?" gian asked wide eyed to suneo who had the same reaction . Suneo shook his head " I-I don't know" he stuttered . They both looked at nobita's retreating form confused . Even the ones looking at him were confused as well as surprised totally .

Nobita now standing in the sunlight almost completely dry . He tried to just forget the scolding and everything to go back to his normal self. Yeah that would help , he smiled and looked up to stare at the sky but midway his gaze fell on the window of the building . It was the hallway , he saw shizuka walking with dekisuki and his line of thought scattered . His smile slowly lost to a thin line as he silently gazed at them . He unknowingly clenched his fist and was unable to take his eyes off them until they turned up the corner and left his sight . He again looked at the ground. The bell ran signifying the end of break . Everyone left the ground and again the last one to leave was nobita . He adjusted his hairstyle and wore his glasses before slowly walking in the classroom. Sir came in and coughed in his hand getting the attention of students. He looked at them " Well as you know yesterday you had a math test . Papers have been checked , collect them ." he said causing the students to groan, sweat and bite their nails in nervousness. While nobita sat their gazing at his desk unaware that sir had already started distributing the checked papers.

Gian and suneo both were happy as they had scored 50 marks each . Every other student had gotten their paper and now the last paper was left. " Nobita Nobi " Sir's voice rang in the class and everyone stopped talking for the ordeal. Silence completely engulfed the class . Nobita came out of his stupor and stood up slowly already aware of the result . He walked in front of the sir's desk and glanced at sir. While everyone silently watched. He saw anger on sir's face " Here you greatly scored another zero. Congratulations " he said and pushed them paper in his hands . Nobita looked at the paper and it really had a huge zero marked on it . He felt the weight on his shoulders increased by tenfold.

Now the usual scolding ." Nobita …. Seriously I'm tired now . I'm sure that If I had scolded an animal this much then it would have understood by now but you are still the same . Nobita if you don't want to study then why are you here? Just go and sit in home ." he said in a really harsh tone causing nobita to close his eyes . He gripped the paper even more tightly . " Why are you wasting your and our time? Not this but you are wasting your parent's money. They have worked so hard to earn it and you are wasting it. You are crushing the hopes that your parents have put in you. You come late , don't do your homework and get zero in every test . What are you going to do with it? If this goes on , you are going to fail in the class. But I am willing to give you another chance , do you understand? Don't let it happen again okay?" he said . Meanwhile the whole class was stunned as sir had never used such harsh tone and words on anyone before. The words left an incredible deep mark on nobita . His hands were shaking and tears were In his eyes . Shizuka had a hand clamped in front of her chest and had a worried expression on as she looked at nobita

.

Nobita opened his eyes but still not looking up and shakily nodded " Y-Yes.." he said even his voice quivering. Sir sighed before smiling and patting his shoulder . The bell rang again , every student rushed out emptying the class . Nobita still stood there before packing his bagpack and wearing it . He slowly walked out of the class, paper still gripped in his hand . He came out and saw that shizuka was waiting there with a glance. He started walking without a word surprising shizuka who followed him without a word . She glanced at him " Look nobita I know that what sir said was ..harsh but sir is right . You should work hard if you want to achieve a better life. " she said causing nobita to look at her . She was slightly surprised by the look and suddenly felt nervous. " My mom said not talk to those who aren't good in studies . But ..i think that you can do bet-" she said causing nobita to stop in his track with wide eyes . Even shizuka now ?.

He looked at her when she suddenly stopped talking , she was looking ahead " Dekisuki wait ." she said and ran beside dekisuki who had come out of library. Nobita now stood there totally stiff with wide eyes . He saw her smile and laugh while talking to dekisuki who looked just as happy. His grip became fiercer and he felt pain in his chest . His shoulders totally heavy and his lower lip trembling to stop the tears . Every step that he took felt heavy. He already knew that he had to show the paper to his mom . He gripped the paper even more in his fist. Again lost in reverie of thoughts containing self loathe , he walked towards the hill backside to the school. He needed to cool down a bit so that he could take more scolding from his mom. Now almost 4 pm in the evening , he walked down the road to see doaremon walking towards him . Doaremon also had a worried face on .

" Hey nobita , where were you? We were worried about you." he said but nobita walked past him silently surprising doaremon very much. As much doaremon knew , nobita didn't knew how to stay quiet . " Hey are you alrigh-" doaremon stopped when he saw nobita stop and looked down the side path almost with anguish . Doaremon also walked up to him and turned his face to look down the path , his eyes widened when he saw shizuka and dekisuki walking side by side in the orange glow of sun. shizuka tripped and fell gaining a slight bruise on her knee. Dekisuki helped her with hand and they walked now hand in hand . He looked at nobita and felt his throat run dry as he saw the emptiness in his eyes .

A single tear fell down his eyes which he wiped before walking ahead leaving an sad doaremon behind. He walked in the TV lounge where his mom looked at him sternly " Nobita! Do you know what time it is? And what is that paper?" she said and snatched the paper from his hand , looking at the paper , her face turned red in anger . " WHAT IS THIS? YOU AGAIN GOT ZERO MARKS IN MATHS ?. YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WOULD NOT GET AN ZERO AGAIN BUT HERE IT IS AGAIN. HOW CAN I MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND THIS ? DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH DIFFICULTY WE FACE IN SUBMITTING YOUR FEE AND YOU STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND. JUST Go in your room ." she shouted at first but tears came in her eyes at the end and she gestured him to leave at once.

Nobita stood with his inner anguish and came out , he could hear the sobs now. He came in his room and finally tears left his eyes. He gripped his head in his hands and tears continued to flow , his knees gave in and he fell on the floor sobbing . He could feel all the words weighing down on his shoulders and his chest was like clenching and unclenching continuously . After all it was his fault . It was his fault that he was late. It was his fault that he always got zero marks in tests. It was his fault that he was always bullied by gian . It was his fault that sir always scolded him and all the class laughed at him . It was his fault that even shizuka left him for dekisuki. It was his fault that his parents were worried and it was his fault that doaremon was disappointed . It all was …..his fault . Because he was weak . He wiped his eyes and determination shone in his eyes _' Not anymore… I'll be strong no matter what , I'll change myself and show them ..but in a way it's all my fault ..i need to grow up.'_ he thought and stood up.

He sat on his chair and crossed his fingers in front of his face . He had to change his current self totally if he wanted to make a change. That was the turning point as he somehow felt his head had cleared up very much and he could concentrate very well. If he wanted to change himself then he had to study much harder than before. He needed to master everything that was previously taught if he wanted to proceed better. He took out all of his books along with notebooks .

At that time doaremon walked in the room and felt deep surprise as he saw nobita taking his books out and his expression . " N-Nobita are you going to study?" he asked with surprise and wide eyes and felt even more surprised when nobita didn't reply and opened the math book . " Some other time doaremon ." nobita said causing doaremon's jaw to hang .

He walked in the corner and took out his comic book before sitting . He also didn't want to disturb nobita . It was after all very rare to see nobita study. He silently watched as nobita practiced from the start , he tried hard and thought about problems . He ran a hand through his hair making them messy but didn't quit . After almost one hour , nobita took the notebook and book of science out. Doaremon silently gazed at him with a smile. Maybe this day had really left an impact on him. After a short while , " Nobita ! Hey Nobita! We are going to play, come on." Suneo's voice came in from outside and nobita rose his head before looking back at his notebook . " Tell him that I am busy in some work ." he said to doaremon who again felt surprised but nodded nonetheless.

He walked to the window before looking out to see gian and suneo standing outside with baseball bat and glove . " Sorry suneo , gian but nobita is busy right now . He will come when he is free ." doaremon said causing gian and suneo to look at each other surprised . Maybe it was because of what happened today. They nodded " Okay ." gian said and they both went away. Doaremon worriedly looked at nobita " I am going out , I'll be back in a while. " he said . Nobita nodded without even looking at him causing doaremon to frown and leave. It was now 9 pm and nobita was still studying after taking a short break , half of his work was still left . " Nobita dinner is ready come down ." his mom's voice came .

He stood up and stretched before walking down . He was still guilty to disappoint them like this. " Hey mom , dad." he said causing his mom to smile that he was back to his usual self. " Hello nobita I heard that you have again scored badly but just try next time harder okay?" his father said with a smile. For the first time in day, a smile made his way on his face . He nodded " Okay dad I'll try me hardest ." he said causing all present to smile . Her mom set the food on the table . " Hurry up and eat , you have to sleep early." she said causing his dad to sigh. Nobita ate his food with manners and slowly surprising doaremon . After finishing , " Mom can I take some in my room? " he said causing his mom to raise her eyebrow " Okay here ." she said and gave some food in plate.

" Thank you ." he said with a small smile and went back in his room with his food. His mom looked at doaremon surprised " What's wrong with him?" she asked causing his dad to chuckle . Doaremon smiled " He is studying actually." he said causing her to have wide eyes . Meanwhile nobita with his renewed determination continued his study. Doaremon came in the room before laying in his futon with a smile. It wasn't until 1 am when he finally finished . Nobita smiled as he could remember all of what he had wrote and studied. Sure he hadn't perfected it but he had some of it . But there was still much left . He didn't want to disappoint his parents ever again . For now this was enough to satisfy him as he still had plans left for tomorrow .

Next day he had groggily waken up at 5:30 am . It took all of his will power to wake up so early but he did . His futon was clearly attracting him but he rejected with all of his willpower. He rubbed his eyes , silently changed his clothes before opening the window. He put on the bamboo copter and soared through the sky towards the hill. When he had arrived at the bottom , he took off the bamboo copter before inhaling .

Determination again shone in his eyes , he took a step , then another and another , his walk turned into a full blown jog . He couldn't jog more than just 1km . He fell down on his knees panting but just as he was about to give up, the faces of all of his friends , parents , doaremon and shizuka came in his mind . He scowled and stood up panting before continuing . He ran a km more before sitting under a tree.

With a little rest , he again stood up and started doing push ups. Before he couldn't do a single push up but now he had done 5 push ups , 10 sit ups and 3 pull ups along with 5 squats. When he was done , every step that he took was more than just heavy. He could feel his insides burning and his legs felt squirming and churning under the pressure of his body. He chose to walk back to home. He enjoyed the slight breeze , smiling he made his way to home . He felt way more better now .

He came in his room the same way and looked at the clock to see that he still had half an hour before school. He decided to revise the topics that were to be taught in the school . Doaremon woke groggily and stepped down from his futon . He rubbed his eyes " Nobita wake up.." he said but when he looked up and saw nobita studying , his eyes got totally wide . He was stupefied , he rubbed his eyes in shock . Nobita without looking up form his books " Good morning doaremon , I'll be down in an minute ." he said surprising doaremon more who nodded dumbly and walked down .

True to his word , nobita walked down after a minute and walked in the bathroom . He came out washed up and he had already brushed his teeth , he came in the kitchen where only his mom stood cooking food and doaremon sitting in the chair . " Good morning Mom." nobita said and sat in his chair . " Good Morning Nobit- huh Nobita you are awake?" she sputtered in surprise. Nobita smiled " Yeah I am awake … since yesterday." he whispered the last part . His mom was still surprised but turned back " Have you done your homework?" she asked and intending to scold him again but he replied with a 'yes' causing her to be surprised again .

" N-Nobita are you okay? Do you have a fever?" she asked causing nobita to chuckle . " No mom I am okay." he said with a smile . Doaremon had a smile on ' _In just a day, he seems like have matured a great deal. You really don't cease to surprise me Nobita.'_ he thought . Nobita greeted his dad too even surprising him who had never seen Nobita like this. Nobita ate his breakfast chatting with his parents along with Doaremon before taking his backpack. " Bye Mom , Dad and Doaremon." he said and left the kitchen while all remaining said " Bye." .

Mom looked at Doaremon sternly who gulped . " Doaremon is there something you are not telling me?" She said causing Doaremon to shake his head rapidly . " N-No mom but I think Nobita had decided to change himself." He said to Mom who was surprised but nodded slightly winded. Meanwhile Nobita had reached the classroom where only a few students were sitting and were surprised to see the deadlast of the class so early. He didn't even spare them a glance as he sat in the seat which was in front of the teacher's desk. He ignored the murmurs that were coming from the back and took his book out to revise the lessons.

He was so indulged in the study that he didn't even notice as the students had started to arrive who were equally surprised. Next to come was none other than Dekisuki who was surprised to see Nobita in the front seat. " Hey Dekisuki." Nobita said without looking up from his book. Dekisuki smiled and sat in his chair while opening his backpack. "So you finally decided to changed yourself Nobita?" He said and looked at Nobita who nodded smiling. "Yeah yesterday gave me a real eye opener." Nobita said reading his book. Dekisuki nodded smiling " Good luck Nobita." He said and went back to his work causing Nobita to nod.

After a short while Shizuka came in and the first thing she noticed was that the seat beside Dekisuki was occupied and by the person that she expected last. Her eyes flew open wide ."N-Nobita?" She stuttered in surprise causing Nobita to look up at her before his eyes took a colder shade and he looked back down clearly surprising Shizuka even more. "Hi Shizuka." He said in a stoic tone causing Shizuka to flinch unknowingly. Somehow she felt nervous as she walked up to him and was surprised to see him studying . All of the worries vanished and she felt happy to see Nobita trying.

She smiled. " Hi Nobita I wanted to talk to you about yester-" She was cut off when Nobita again spoke in his cold stoic voice. "Sorry Shizuka but as you can see I'm studying right now. " Nobita said without even looking at Shizuka who was at the loss of words at the moment. She was in shock and on the sideline even Dekisuki was surprised as he had never seen Nobita shun Shizuka.

Shizuka suddenly felt tears stinging in her eyes and even she was surprised as she walked and sat in her seat. She had never seen Nobita act this way towards her. Maybe she had hurt him more than she had wanted , maybe she had gone too far and this all was worrying her even more. After a short while even Gian and Suneo had arrived and to say that they were surprised would be an understatement. Suneo was in denial and told Gian that Nobita was using a gadget.

But even after all of this Sir were proud that Nobita had finally acted upon his advice. When sir had asked who wanted to read, the first one to raise hand was Nobita again surprising everyone. Some were thinking that it was a fluke but when he had started to read , his vocabulary had been improved vastly than before . Surely there were glitches here and there but it was an improvement nonetheless. Nobita had even attempted the question on the board.

While everyone was dumbfounded, sir was smiling throughout the whole ordeal. The answer had some mistakes but it was fine. While Sir praised him and he smiled but inside he wanted to do even better, to surpass this attempt. In break , Gian, Suneo and Shizuka had decided to confront Nobita . They nodded to each other. "Okay Lets go." Gian said to them and they turned to go towards Nobita's desk but they were left hanging when he had already stood from his seat and went out of the classroom.

Nobita went in the library and started reading some books of literature along with some of History. After school, he was on his way to home when Gian and Suneo came running before stopping in front of Nobita who smiled. " Hey Gian , Suneo . Is there something you need?" He asked them. Gian placed gripped his shoulders and looked at him worriedly. " Nobita if something is wrong then you can tell us. We are your friends after all." He said while Suneo nodded . " Gian is right Nobita and we would rather have the same Nobita back." He said causing Nobita to mentally scowl.

When he was dumb, they bullied him and now when he had decided to change, they wanted him to revert back. Nobita laughed confusing them. " There is nothing wrong with me. Anyways thank for the concern and sorry that I won't be playing games with you for a couple of days. There are some really important things that I want to do and tell this to Shizuka too. Goodbye." He said and left the stunned Gian and Suneo behind who were looking at each other. Suddenly Gian felt really angry that Nobita had denied to play in the team. He ran before gripping Nobita's collar surprising him.

Even suneo was surprised by it. Gian had red face in anger as he glared at Nobita. " So what you are trying to say is that you wont play in my team!?" He asked with bubbling rage. He was about to beat Nobita senseless when suddenly Nobita's hair shadowed his eyes and when he looked up, Gian had wide eyes. Nobita glared at Gian with such intensity that made Gian falter and flinch.

Nobita gripped his hands and glared more. "You should get your ears checked. I never did anything that you could beat me. You offended a citizen by attacking him and by that I have the right to do anything in defense but I have no time to waste on you!. I also have to do my homework." Nobita said with such authority that made both Gian and Suneo be stupefied. He shocked Gian even more when he jerked his hands away and started walking towards his home with his mood officially ruined. Gian stood there with wide eyes and looking at his hands. Suneo had wide eyes as he observed the scene. " I-I think we should tell Shizuka about what Nobita said." He suggested causing Gian to nod albeit slowly.

" ….and that's what he said before leaving ." Suneo told Shizuka who was worried and a little guilty. Gian nodded and Shizuka looked at her feet. She knew that Nobita was sensitive and very childish but she still had to tell him that. She bit her lip before running towards Nobita's house. She had to talk to him. Right now.

Meanwhile Nobita had already arrived home. "I'm home ." He said loudly before walking up on the stairs and into his room where sat Doaremon chuckling while reading a comic book. He looked up from the book towards Nobita who set his bagpack on the table. " Welcome home Nobita. How did it go?" He asked the seated Nobita who stretched and yawned before turning towards him and nodded with a smiled. " Great , many were surprised. You had to see their faces Doaremon." He said laughing causing Doaremon to smile. "That's good then." He said to Nobita who looked at the book he was reading. "Hmm you bought it?" Nobita asked Doaremon who looked at the comic book and nodded. "Yeah I bought it today. It's really good. Do you want to read it?" He asked Nobita and thought to see the old Nobita but was surprised when Nobita shook his head. " Nah, still have to do homework. Maybe after it."

He said while turning and taking his books out and setting them on the table. Doaremon just smiled happily and again started reading his comic book. After half an hour , Naruto was halfway done and he found it relatively easy to concentrate. The door of his room slid open and his mom appeared with a handbag in her hand. " Nobita I want you to buy some groceries from the super-" She stopped when she saw Nobita looking from his study table with his books open. She had wide eyes before she smiled happily. " Oh you're studying. Continue I can buy them myself." She said and turned to leave still with a smile on but Nobita stood up and grabbed the handbag from her. She looked at him while he smiled. " Don't worry mom, I'll buy them." He said causing her to smile and pat his head. "Okay." She said and went downstairs.

Nobita looked at Doaremon who was smiling. " Doaremon can I use your spare pocket?" He asked the now surprised Doaremon. " Huh why?" He asked causing Nobita to smile. "It's more convenient like this and I promise I wont use anything unnecessary." He said to the still hesitant Doaremon who looked in Nobita's eyes before smiling and nodding. " Thanks." Nobita said with a smile before taking the pocket out and adjusted it in his own right pocket of shorts in such a way that it wasn't visible to anyone.

Doaremon was astonished when Nobita took the **Anywhere Door** out and opened it before going in it. Doaremon shook his head to come out of his daze. "I think he has even gotten smarter." He said before going back to reading his book. Nobita appeared in an alley beside the Supermarket before going in it. After only five-ten minutes, he appeared in his room and pulled the door back in the pocket. " That was fast." Doaremon said smiling to Nobita who smirked . " Told you." He said before going down in the Lounge.

" Mom here." He said to his Mom who was watching TV. She looked at him with a smile. " Oh Nobita. That was really fast." She said and took the bag from him . " Here your reward." She said and stretched her hand in which few coins of 500 yen were place. Nobita smiled and took one coin confusing her. " Thanks mom and I only need this right now." He said causing her to smile and pat his head .

He walked upstairs and placed the coin in his left pocket before sitting in his chair and taking the pencil. "Now to work." He whispered and again started to do his homework. Now when he was a just a page away from completing his homework, the door was again slid open but with a little more force than before. Doaremon had wide eyes in surprise. " Shizuka?" He asked causing Nobita to be surprised too and look up at Doaremon.

Doaremon gestured Nobita to look at the door awkwardly. Nobita on cue looked at the door to see a heavily breathing shizuka standing there with a worried expression on. Nobita stood up from his chair and his brows furrowed in worry. " Shizuka are you oka-" He stopped when he saw Shizuka look at him in anger with tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. Both Doaremon and Nobita had wide eyes and as if on cue Nobita took a step back , it proved right when she started to yell. " After you tell Gian and Suneo that you won't be meeting us and shunning us! You ask if I'm okay!?" She said now tears streaking down her face.

Doaremon looked at Nobita with wide eyes and Shizuka continued. " I know that what sir said was harsh but you didn't had to go to such lengths!" She yelled within sobs causing Nobita to sigh. He gently gripped her shoulders . "I never shunned you guys. By important things I mean Studies and Practice and that's why I needed time to catch up ." He said in a gentle tone causing her to look up at him as her sobs subsided. "R-Really?" She said looking in his eyes causing him to smile and nodded.

"Yeah and if you want then we can do our homework together from tomorrow." Nobita said causing her to smile. She smiled in relief and nodded. " Okay and if something worries then you can depend on us. You really had me worried for a while now." She said causing Nobita to scratch the back of his head sheepishly. Doaremon stood up and joined the conversation. " Then Shizuka would you come to the hill? I had decided to visit there with Nobita." Doaremon said causing Nobita to look at him incredulously and with a look that clearly said ' You are lying'. Shizuka immediately brightened up. " That would be great. I don't have any classes today and I'll bring cookies with me." She said to the duo who smiled.

" Meet us here in half hour." Nobita said and gestured Doaremon to take the door out who understood and took it out. She nodded " I'll be going then." She said and stepped in . Nobita again continued his homework while Doaremon walked beside Nobita and smiled evilly. He slightly elbowed Nobita . " Did you just see that. My little Nobita has really grown up. " He said to Nobita who had glared at him and sighed.

Nobita closed his books as his homework was done now. He stood up from his chair and looked at the birds flying outside the window. " You know Doaremon, I realized that I don't have the time for such things if I have to change." Nobita said looking at Doaremon who had wide eyes. Nobita snapped his fingers in front of Doaremon while smirking breaking him from his stupor. Doaremon smiled. " Is it me or did you just sound cool right now?" He said smirking. Nobita chuckled and cracked his fingers before stretching his arms. " I don't know about that but I have been a real idiot. It's time for me to wake up." He said and looked at Doaremon who shook his head amusingly before sitting down and reading his comic book again.

Nobita suddenly remembered about the pocket money that his mother had given him. He smiled and stood up causing Doaremon to look up at him. " Where are you going Nobita ?" Doaremon asked turning to the next page of the book he was reading. Nobita took out the Anywhere door out and opened it. "I am going to the book store and I'll be back in a few minutes …. And don't try to eat all the snacks that mom is bringing." He smirked from halfway through the door and closed it. Doaremon raised his eyebrow in confusion and to his surprise, next moment the door slid open and mom appeared with a tray full of snacks. She was smiling.

" Kids I brought you some sna- Huh? Where is Nobita? " She said looking around the room. Doaremon still dumbfounded answered. " M-Mom Nobita just went to the book store after completing his homework." He told her. She smiled happily. " Oh so Nobita has done his homework.! Well then here you go Doaremon. " She said smiling and gave him the tray before going downstairs. Doaremon shook his head astonished and suddenly Nobita appeared in the room smirking at Doaremon.

Doaremon smiled and looked in Nobita's hand to see a dark brown book on which was written , ' Strategies'. " Really? Are you really going to read it?" He asked dumbfounded. Nobita chuckled and set the book on his desk. " I thought to use the money rather than wasting it on rubbish. Anyways we should go, it's about time." He said and gestured towards the clock before taking his backpack and going in the Anywhere Door. Doaremon came out of his stupor and sighed in surprised before looking at the clock and indeed it was about time. He stood up and ran in. " Nobita wait for me!" He yelled after him.

Nobita and doaremon were a few steps away from the clearance filled up with grass and flowers when they saw Shizuka also walking with a handbag in her hand. Doaremon and Nobita waved at her and in return she also waved with a smile. After half an hour when they had ate the cookies, Shizuka had suggested to draw to which Doaremon and Nobita had agreed.

While Nobita and Shizuka were still drawing Doaremon had already completed and now his mind was somewhere else. He had observed that when Nobita was talking to Shizuka now , he wasn't a bit shy and wasn't blushing like usual. He talked to her like **Dekisuki**. For a while he couldn't believe his eyes and was thinking that maybe his mind was playing games but much to his shock, what he was seeing was true. Had something more happened to him than he knew ? He came out of his stupor when Shizuka announced that she was done.

They had showed each other their drawings but Nobita had refused to and told that he was embarrassed to show them his crappy drawing. Shizuka had bought it but Doaremon could completely see through his lie. The sun was almost downing when they bid goodbye and now Doaremon along with Nobita were back in house.

Nobita set his backpack on the side and took his new book. He turned and rose an eyebrow when he saw Doaremon looking at him with an expression that clearly told ' I know and I want an explanation'. Nobita sighed and took his sketch book out before handing it over to Doaremon. " Check it out yourself. " He said with his hands in his pockets and saw the expression of astonishment arriving on Doaremon's face.

Doaremon looked up at him with wide eyes. " Why? It's so good. Why did you lie about it?" He asked Nobita who simply shrugged and looked at Doaremon completely serious surprising him. " Just like you , she would be surprised too- No disbelief is the right word and I didn't want to give more justifications." He said and walked down leaving an awestruck Doaremon behind him. Soon Doaremon also shook his head and followed Nobita's lead downwards. Meanwhile in the room , the picture was from Nobita's point of view, from where he had sat In the clearing. A tree leading to a sky filled with clouds and a little few stars. The sky is a mix of orange.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the very, very prolonged update. It is just that** i **have been busy with my job and my College and so on... Enjoy!**

* * *

Next day, Nobita followed his pattern of exercise with reps and jogged back to home. He was panting and was really tires when he reached there. He knew that he needed to have much more stamina than this. He went to school soon afterwards leaving Doaremon alone who smiled while polishing his gadgets. "Doaremon!" A scream echoed as the drawer of study table jerked opened throwing the chair back. "Gaaahh! " Doaremon yelled and dropped his gadget down breaking it. "Nooooo" He gasped and anime style tears fell from his eyes and with anger he turned to give a piece of his mind but it vanished when he saw who it was. " Doarami what's wrong? " His own worry increases as he saw the frown and worry etched on the face of his sister.

Why was she acting like this? Doarami was pacing around the room completely ignoring her brother. Doaremon was scratching his awkwardly and suddenly she was in his face. " The future is changing!" She almost shouted and Doaremon pushed her back a little using her shoulders. He tilted his head. " Calm down Doarami and tell me what do you mean by that" He said and rubbed her shoulder a little. It caused her to take some breaths in while closing her eyes and finally sit down. She looked serious now and Doaremon sat in front of her. " I was with Sawashi just a little while ago and we were curious about the future. So, we opened the future diary." She told the tale and Doaremon leaned in interest.

He was sitting in seiza position and listening. Suddenly he had wide eyes. " The marriage between Nobita and Shizuka disappeared? What do you mean by that? Show me!" Doaremon almost yelled in shock. He couldn't believe what was happening at the moment. Doarami nodded and took the diary out and set it in front of him. He didn't wait another moment and opened it himself. Everything was the same until a few days and all the days from the present were rapidly changing. He couldn't believe his eyes at all as he reached the marriage part. It was completely true that the pages were completely blank.

Doarami sighed as she saw the same reaction of disbelief on his face. She turned her attention to the book and saw the images flashing on and on. The shocking thing was that the brides with Nobita were changing. Doaremon rubbed his eyes and even pinched himself strongly yelping in pain. He still couldn't believe and was blinking owlishly. Just how many had already changed. One particularly shocked him the most. He even fell back with eyes wide as plates. " What is wrong?" Doarami rushed to his side and he simply pointed at the picture. It was lingering there for a longer period.

She saw the picture and even her eyes got wide. " I-Isn't that Tsubasa the famous s-singer?" She more likely asked herself and Doaremon just dumbly nodded. His robotic brain was swirling and gears were turning rapidly. He shook his head and took a breath in. " Why is Tsubasa there with him?" Doarami asked him and he looked at her calm now. He looked at the picture again and saw the face of Nobita. He was taller and definitely more broad. There was a grin on his face. Doaremon looked saddened by the sudden turn of events. He shook his head. " I don't know at all." He said and closed the album. " But I think that every action of Nobita is causing a change. I didn't know that his change would have this serious outcome. " He said and stood up looking out of the window. For a moment no one spoke until Doarami spoke.

" If this goes on then Sawashi will disappear. " She said gravely and Doaremon was sad. His eyes were drooped and he didn't know what to do. He chose to stay silent for the moment. Without Shizuka in the act, it was only obvious that Sawashi would disappear but really Tsubasa? For real? He felt mirth come in his eyes and he held back a chuckle. " Let's not tell Nobita about this. We should just see how the whole play turns out. Our purpose is just to aid him and nothing else." Doaremon said to the silent and contemplating Doarami.

Really, they both didn't know that this slight change was going to stir up a tornado. A tornado that would leave everybody shocked and empty.


	3. Chapter 3

**You might not like the development but this is how the storyline is intended to go...**

 **A few months later**

Everything was the same except Nobita of course. He had drastically changed or more like his progress. He could match Dekisuki in the studies now with only little gaps. If there was something missing then they both would work on it. Other than that, his exercise pattern had also changed. He could easily do the push-ups thirty to thirty-five in a single time. The same number of chin ups and the same number of sit-ups. He still used the hill and now could easily run up to two kilometers without losing the stamina.

Along the training, he had changed his routine of eating snacks and it had shown the effects. Relying on the healthy diet, he was taller by three inches now and his body had filled out. Before he was skinny but now his shoulders were getting broad slowly. Lean muscles had grown on his body and he even had four abs now. His progress was immensely surprising Doraemon but he was also getting scared a lot. Nobita rested no doubt but he didn't waste his time anymore. He often used the **time stopping watch** to exercise and train in different sports more. Usually, he didn't have much time so he just used it.

In baseball, he was easily able to hold the bat and swing it. He knew that he lacked the strength to actually swing the bat strongly. First of all, he straightened the posture and he was surprised when he found out that he could do much better left-handedly. So, he trained in that style until he got the hang of it. Every single day, he increased the strength of swinging and hitting the ball. Using another gadget he trained in hitting the balls. Now he could keep his eyes on the ball no matter how fast it was. But he still lacked the strength so he had asked Doraemon to find him a gadget that could increase the gravity on his while he did the push-ups.

In football, the flaws were almost the same. Before he didn't have the stamina to run at all. But now he could easily keep up with the pace and not be tired. For the strength in legs, he did squats daily. There were some different games like the Shogi that his Dad had recommended him. He played it every now and then with Doraemon. And he had to say that it helped him very well with the strategies and making the head clear and focus entirely on the task at hand.

There were some problems that he was facing as well. The biggest of them was that his sight was decreasing day by day. One time, he had even fallen down the stairs because he could not see. His connection with his friends was very weak to say at least. That was probably due to the lack of their meetings. They always asked him to play with them but he was busy all the time so he had to reject them. His relationship with Shizuka was neutral. He smiled and chatted with her in the same way but he didn't feel anything for her now. All the sparks and lights had disappeared and this concerned Doaremon quite a lot.

 **Present**

Nobita was in school and the bell had just rung. He was packing the bag while the teacher was taking his books. " Hey Nobita, want to go to the library as usual?" Dekisuki asked with a smile causing Nobita to nod with a smile of his own. " Yeah but this time I am going to take that astrological book," Nobita said and jabbed a thumb towards himself making Dekisuki chuckle. Soon Shizuka joined them as well and they departed to the library. On the way, Shizuka noticed Nobita constantly rubbing his eyes and wincing in pain.

She was instantly worried about him. " Nobita are you okay? Are your eyes aching?" She asked gently erupting a strained smile from Nobita which Dekisuki noticed. He nodded " I am good. My eyes have been slightly aching for a while now." He said and rubbed them again. Dekisuki looked with concern at his first best friend. " Have you gone to the doctor?" He asked and Nobita winced again. " Yeah, but he said that nothing was wrong. I don't know but my sight has been getting bad lately." Nobita told them and they looked at each other in worry.

He looked at the expression of his friends and a smile erupted from him on their concern. He was happy that his friends were worried about him. He waved his hand. " You guys are only worrying. It is nothing I am sure and i…." Nobita started but another wave of pain hit his head and his eyes. He staggered to his right and his foot slipped from the stair.

Dekisuki and Shizuka both had wide eyes. " Nobita!" Dekisuki yelled and dived to catch his friend but everything was happening too quickly for him to even comprehend anything. He felt his hand not catch a solid hand but only air. He had wide eyes and Shizuka had frozen up hearing the loud noise of collision. Dekisuki felt a shake in his hands as he stared from over the stairs to the ground. Nobita was laying there with a pool of blood under his head and the pieces of glass scattered here and there. " **Nobita!** " This time it was Shizuka and her shriek had alerted the whole school. Dekisuki could only watch as adults gathered around the prone form of his best friend until the teacher came and yelled for someone to call the ambulance.

…

After the call, everything had been haywire for not only Nobita's friends but also the professor. He had called his mom and he was guilty of hearing the bang from the other side of the phone. His clothes had been dyed in the red of his own student and he needed some time to cool down so he was sitting here in the ground sipping some juice.

… **..**

The Nobi household was sitting in the hospital. A solemn silence was following them and no one had spoken for a while now. The only sound was the slight sniffling of Miss Nobi. Her eyes were bloodshot from all the crying. Even Mr. Nobi had come when he heard that Nobita was admitted in the ICU. Doraemon was still in shock and he was really saddened. He was rubbing his round hands, again and again, hoping for the best. After a short while, the head doctor strode out of the operation theatre in his green robes and all.

Mr. and Mrs. Nobi both had wide eyes as the approached the doctor. Before they could say anything, the doctor smiled at them. " Don't worry, your son is in a stable condition. It was, after all, only a fall and fortunately, not much blood was lost." He said causing both of the parents to sight and pray happily. " However" The doctor continued and even Doraemon was confused now.

" Is something the matter Sir doctor?" Mr. Nobi asked worriedly. The doctor sighed and begun his tale. " After hearing your story concerning his descent, we thought what might have happened and tested to assure and remove the suspicions. While testing, we came on a very peculiar thing." He said causing the trio to worry again. He rubbed his temple and continued. " We discovered that you son Nobita has a very acute chronic disease." He said and dropped the bomb on the family. Mrs. Nobi gasped and tears again came in her eyes. Mr. Nobi rubbed her back and frowned at the doctor. " Is it severe?" he asked causing the senior doctor to sigh again.

" Look, you have to be patient with me. This disease is making your son blind." He said and everything was a buzz for the family from that moment onwards. " Is…is there a way?" Mr. Nobi asked with a gulp and goosebumps on his skin. The doctor nodded with a small smile. " You may have noticed the sight of your son getting weak day by day, it is only due to this disease. It is very rare and only emerges among the individuals that are quite weak." He said both relieving and scaring the family. Doraemon looked at the ground in thought. So that is why Nobita was complaining about his sight.

" The best possible way is the surgery concerning the transplant." He said and again making them gasp with wide eyes. Mrs. Nobi looked at her husband and he was worried. The senior doctor seeing the worry and sensing the hesitancy shook his head. " You don't have to worry about the fee actually. We have a policy that if we have a donor, we don't take fees and teat for free." He said causing them to have wide yes in hope. " Luckily for you, just a few days ago, someone donated the eyes for free." He said and everyone sighed. " With just a little paperwork, we will be able to operate." The doctor said and Mr. Nobi immediately nodded and followed after the senior.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, I'm back again with an update. I regret that I could not update sooner. I know I have been offline for months now but I could not do anything as I was very busy in my studies. Anyways, your reviews have pulled me back and I will try to write daily now. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Chapter 4**

Nobita felt like his head would explode if he moved too much. After all, it had only been an hour or so since he woke up. He just predicted the time because his eyes had been wrapped up. The moment he had touched his eyes, a jolt of pain had shot through his head and he regretted ever doing so. His woke system was rocking and he knew that he shouldn't try to move so much. If he did, he feared that he would vomit as anesthesia was still influencing him.

He had been awake when doctors did their work and knew that it was an optical operation. And he knew that most likely they would change his eyeballs. Back in the day when his eyes were inspected, the report clearly said his sensitive optical nerves were growing weak. One day, no matter what, he would have to undergo an operation. What fascinated him, however, was that he would be looking through the eyes of someone else from now on. It was like he was not a single person now but now.

He was not only anxious but also excited. And all of it was taking a toll on him. He let the cushion envelop his head a little more and dozed off immediately.

When he woke up next, he could hear his mother's voice and he naturally relaxed. 'Nobita can you hear me?' She gently asked but he could detect concern in her tone as well. When he opened his mouth to speak, he felt his throat completely dry.

Thus, he just nodded and he could hear her sigh. She must have seen his failed attempt to speak because the next moment he could feel water relieving the dryness. When he tried to sit up, his mother pushed him down. 'Nobita, the doctor said that you need rest' His father spoke lightly and he gave up on sitting.

His mother was ruffling his hair slowly and it was quite calming but he didn't want to sleep again. 'Is Doraemon here too?' He asked hoarsely and heard 'Yeah Nobita, what's wrong?' Nobita waved his hand 'Nothing just wanted to know what has been going on and for how long I was out for' He said and waited for his reply. 'Not much happened. It has only been three days since you were admitted. Sir had informed us that you fell down the stairs and we got you here. Dekisuki and Shizuka have been visiting every single day in the evening to check up on you. We all are happy that you are okay now Nobita' He sensed the tremble in his voice and smirked.

'Don't go crying on me, you crybaby' His father chuckled while he could hear Doraemon's grunting. He chuckled and could hear the slight creak of the door before he heard 'Hello Nobita, how are you feeling?' it was probably the doctor. 'I feel fine with a little pain in my head's he spoke and the doctor gave a hmm. 'Good, nothing is out of normal. Your headache will stay with you for a while until your mind adjusts with your new eyeballs' The doctor said with a chuckle. Nobita didn't feel like chuckling but he was certainly grateful. 'Rest, for now, we will remove the first layer in a short while' He heard and nodded before he heard the creak of the door again. The doctor had probably left and he felt that his headache was subsiding. It was gradual but he felt better than before.

Before he could doze off again, he suddenly remembered something. 'Dad, what about the cost?' He asked instantly with worry. It wasn't foreign to him that optical operations cost a ton. His dad saw the expression of worry on his face and smiled 'Nobita don't worry. The cost was cut down because it's the policy of hospital if the donor is available and willing to donate with money, the cost is adjusted according to the family income' Nobita heard and asked 'Still, can we afford it easily?' His father patted his shoulder 'Yes, I can easily handle it' Upon hearing it, he sighed in relief. _Thank god, I really didn't want to burden them again_. He thought and nestled into the pillow.

He tried but he couldn't sleep as his mind raced with thoughts. _So, someone donated these eyes without even a single penny? I didn't think such people even existed_. He felt his respect increasing for this person. _In a way, I owe this sight to this person. Nobita pondered on and decided, I will meet this person_.


End file.
